


Knocked for a Loop-de-Loop

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been acting weird for a few days now but this? This is a whole new level of strange and worrying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocked for a Loop-de-Loop

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this TFLN post.](http://teamsciles.tumblr.com/post/57985033253)

Shrugging on his hoodie, Scott glances over at Stiles and decides that he’s going to go for it. He's gonna ask Stiles what's going on with him. His best friend is staring dazedly into his open locker, hands fumbling with his clothes before he sits down heavily on the bench. Scott gingerly sits down next to Stiles, eyebrows slowly climbing up in surprise when he sees the trouble that his best friend is having with tying his laces. Stiles has been acting weird for a few days now but this? This is a whole new level of strange and worrying.

 

Clearing his throat doesn’t catch Stiles attention, so Scott tries again. Stiles still doesn’t notice. His fingers continue their fumbling with white lace and Scott winds up clearing his throat so loudly that Danny gives him a concerned look. “Getting a sore throat there?” The teenager asks, tugging his shirt on.   
  


After he’s reassured Danny that ‘No, thanks. It’s just a dry throat. Thanks anyways.’, Scott turns back towards Stiles. Who has managed to tie his laces in the strangest jumble of knots that Scott has ever laid eyes on.  _'This might be more serious than I thought.'_  He thinks gravely, wondering if he ought to call Deaton and ask what kind of supernatural creature can cause a human to act all spacey and stuff because Stiles has been acting  _really_ out of it.  
  


Stiles isn’t the most graceful or elegant person but he’s not  _that_ bad that he’d walk into walls and then blink in surprise as though the wall came out of no where. Or mess up his homework by submitting Maths in History, History in Chemistry and a detailed history of polka dots in Chemistry. Okay fine, the latter can and has happened before. But before Stiles had an explanation for it! Scott still recalls Stiles' reasoning as to how the history of male circumcision connected with the Economics chapter assigned.   
  


Scott doesn’t even want to talk about how Stiles acted during yesterdays dinner, where Stiles had somehow gotten his hands on the chocolate sauce, poured it over his plate of mashed potatoes and lasagne and ate it with a goofy smile on his face. Scott's pretty sure he's never going to forget the look of disgusted horror on his mom's face. 

 

Reaching out, Scott grabs Stiles’ shoulder and gives him a quick shake. That seems to rattle Stiles out of whatever daze he’s been stuck in for four days now. Scott wonders if it’s faeries again. Or maybe an incubus, those creatures put their victims in thralls right? Oh God, weren’t there more things that did the thrall thing?  
Didn't Dracula do that with his victims?

 

“Sup Scott.” Stiles greets, looking as serene as Scott has ever seen him.  
  


Not sure how to broach the matter, Scott tries to act natural. And pretends like Stiles hasn’t already greeted him six times already since morning…

 

 

“Hey." Scott smiles his most friendly smile. "So I was thinking. You wanna get some gaming time in tonight?”   
  


Stiles pats his hands against his thighs in an off beat pattern - the rhythm sounds vaguely familiar but Scott can’t place it. “Wish I could but sorta busy tonight.” Then in a more bashful and urgh, so that’s what sickly sweet in love looks like on Stiles. Scott wonders if his own Allison is half as nauseatingly sweet… “Derek’s coming over tonight.”  
  


Scott nods in understanding. At least all things are well on that front, thank  _God_. Scott doesn’t want to go through the first few months when they’d been settling into their relationship. He'd wake up to two different message threads on his phone coming from two highly irate idiots who couldn’t keep their ranting and or complaints about each other to themselves until eight in the morning.   
  


"Got something planned?" Scott asks teasingly, adding in a few nudges and a wink for good measure. He has it on good authority that the pair hasn’t worked their way to sex yet, even with Stiles being well over 18, but that doesn’t change the fact that it’s totally okay for him to tease Stiles on the matter. Best friend privileges.   
  


He’s more than a little bewildered when instead of the usual blush, eye roll and ‘yeah right’ combo, he gets a blush and a look away. Scott’s mouth falls open, eyes bugging out as well. “You… He…  _what_?” He yelps so hard that Greenberg leans over from around the corner with a questioning look. But Scott’s too busy shaking Stiles’ in distress of being kept out of this  _very important_ loop! “ _When_?! Why didn’t you  _say_ anything! This is seriously violation of our bro code!”  
  


Greenberg is still staring when Stiles laughs and lets Scott manhandle him until they’re facing each other on the bench. “Spill!” Scott says sternly. No details but just.. when did it happen? And why didn’t you tell me?”  
  


And there’s the dazed look on Stiles face again. Which… Scott glares suspiciously at his best friend and wonders if maybe, just maybe! The reason behind this strange happy goopy aura that’s been surrounding Stiles is-  
  


"The world is a different place when I’m actually having sex." Stiles declares dreamily. And a little too loudly if the way Danny smacks his hand against something in his locker with a muffled curse. Also, Scott knew it. Stiles’ brain was sex-addled.  _Stiles_ had gotten hit with the sex…stick… Oh  _God_ , he wishes he hadn’t thought of it like that.  
  


Trying to scrub out the mental images that came to his mind, it takes Scott a minute to focus his attention back on Stiles. Who is now grinning wistfully off into the distance, just as though he’s…. Scott makes a surprised but impressed ‘huh’ under his breath before leaning in to ask, “ _That_  good?”  
  


“ _That_   **good.** " Stiles repeats in a breathy happy tone. Wow. Okay then, he’s just lost Stiles  _again_. Scott might need to have a talk with Derek about not sexing Stiles up so hard that he turns into… this… love-zombie-person. Yulch, he’s not looking forward to that particular conversation.  
  


Danny pausing next to them makes Scott pause and turn his head up. The other teenager is looking at Stiles with concern, dark eyes ticking between Stiles’ faraway happy face to the knotted bundles on his sneakers. “He alright?” Danny asks, nodding down at Stiles.  
  


With a sigh, Scott pulls Stiles up to his feet and begins to guide him outdoors. “He just had sex.” Scott offers, ignoring the way ‘I just had sex’ starts to play inside his head.  
  


He’s so relieved when Danny steps on Stiles’ other side and helps Stiles outside. “Finally got your v-card punched huh Stiles?” Danny teases, smirking playfully.   
  


Scott closes his eyes and  _prays_ that Stiles is too loopy to answer because he doesn’t want to know, he doesn’t want to know! “Twice.” Stiles answers dreamily. Uuuurgh! “For both of us.”  
  


Scott looks up at the clear sky and wonders if this is punishment for the times he’s gushed to Stiles about Allison. _‘Probably.’_  His brain offers lazily. ‘ _But hey! On the bright side? It’s nothing supernatural.’_  

 

He frowns at no one and grumbles, as sarcastically as he can, “ _Yay_.”


End file.
